death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers VS Cat Noir (DB)
Baxter Ewers VS Cat Noir is the 36th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios featuring Baxter Ewers from Real Life and Cat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug. Description Real Life VS Miraculous Ladybug - Two Protagonists with an antagonist father from their series face off against the fight to the death. Can Baxter Ewers break through Cataclysm? Interlude Wiz: We've covered characters with a bad parent, but these two stand out as one of the top dogs. Boomstick: And how can it be awesome with a few fanservice to the side ehh? Wiz: Baxter Ewers, the first born son of the Ewers Family from Real Life Boomstick: and Adrien Agreste, the Cat Noir! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Baxter Ewers Wiz: Once Upon a time around January of 1999. A child would be born under the Ewers Family. Boomstick: And that child was actually their first ever son! No really, almost every Ewers member are Female, and they finally had a son gifted to them. Wiz: They would name this son Baxter and would soon have a normal life. Boomstick: But one day, with his mother. His Father was out to get him next. Wiz: And on that day...Baxter was abused! Tossed and turned by his Father and brutually getting the boot, and threatened his mother to never call the cops on him. Boomstick: Awww man, what a sad little guy he was. He had a hardtime understanding what life really was back then. Wiz: The reason was because Baxter was actually diagnosed with Autism and Aspergers. With this disability, he was a fantastic artist and learned how to make alot of friends through his years. Boomstick: Then in 2006 where they were divorce, before that Baxter's father was literally ready to kill his own mother while carrying another child. Baxter did the unthinkable and shot out some superpower to blast him away. Wiz: Turns out, Baxter had something every Ewers generation had, a Ki-like superpower inheriated into their body. All the Ewers Bloodline have it even to those who have marriage. Boomstick: And when Baxter got older surviving with his sister Amber and his brother Gunther. They were all trained to learn about the Ewers's heritage behind their superpower. So wait this is Street Fighter now? Wiz: No Boomstick, Real Life is actually based off JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Fist of the North Star combined, but it's more JoJo. Boomstick: Oh, anyways with the past gone. Baxter toughed up alot, he's learned numerous techniques like the Chi Punch and Chi Kick. He can even shoot out Ki based projectiles and even the Blue Sphere! Wiz: The Stun Fist can paralyze any pressure point on an opponent for a long amount of time before stopping. Nensho Knuckle allows him to dash forward with his fist out full of flames and the Concescutive Chi Punch Barrage punches faster than light under 4 Seconds. Boomstick: No wonder how fast he is, the dude is literally faster than Light in combat experience. It's like he's the most predicatble ewers of the family, and after saving Kings Dominion and the state of Virginia from Must Kitsune, their evil father nemesis broke out of jail and was out to hunt them down! Wiz: Not only Baxter stood up to his father Ballard. He had the very same Secret Ewers Technique, the Time Stop. Boomstick: Baxter's Time Stop lasts for a minimum of 10 Seconds, but after it's use it really needs a cooldown, just like an ability from a video game called Overwatch. Wiz: When Baxter activates the Time Stop ability. Every evil energy he sees he can shatter them like glass, just like how he did to Must Kitsune when he first activated the Time Stop without noticing. Boomstick: Wait!? He didn't know he had the ability until now?! Wow! Wiz: Not only that there is a state Baxter can enter, a transformation where everything is beyond limitless which he activated when spoilers, his friend Christian dies in the hands of his father. The Calmness Mode, in which if heavily injured or showing the real emotion of pain and loss he can enter this state. Boomstick: He can even grow his power even damn hotter than the Eta Carinae and have upgraded moves like the Heavenly Fist and the upgraded version of the Concescutive Chi Punch Barrage. The uhhhh... Wiz: Saishutekini The Matsu Soreha Over: Barraging White God Fists Boomstick: Wait that's what its called? Damn i need to look back on what they say now an then. This Guy has toughed up alot, he's strong enough to defeat his own pet Wolf, Must Kitsune and a Giant Hamburger Mech. He can even see Ronald Brando's Fighting Aura being sent out as the others didn't. He's even survived hits from Sonikku and even Must Kitsune who was stated to have no limits in the Dark Dimmension on herself and she could be really powerful. Also when a Mech fired at Baxter while in a Giant Freezer, he just walked through it like a boss. Also how does Baxter see what that fake Ronald was doing earlier? Wiz: That's because Baxter can see other Fighting Auras and he's the only one who can see them. No other ewers could see them, otherwise they wouldn't have him in the first place to sense it. Boomstick: He even saved his own big sister Kiki twice in a row. Maybe this is why she always tags along with Baxter's adventures because of what she said something about him being special. Like really? How special is this guy!? Wiz: And after a journey from Must, he defeated his dad and sent him straight to hell from the Calmness Mode's secret technique from earlier, and eversense he loved going on a journey to become more active. Baxter Ewers is the one guy you don't want to mess with! Boomstick: He may look invincible, but hey after a fight he's bleeding from the mouth, and he can only stop time for 10 seconds, after a use it needs a cooldown, but if he uses it again while it's cooling down it'll only last for only 2 seconds and the cooldown time will be longer. This Guy is the manliest Fireball hero of all time! Cat Noir Wiz: Prophecy tells that millions of years ago, the Miraculous have passed on and on to different generated users in which all was lost from the Omniskull. Boomstick: Then a 186 Year old Man managed to collect all of them and restore them to his shop! Who was this man? Why it's none other than Master Fu ofcourse. Wiz: Just in time, someone had stole and unlocked the Butterfly Miraculous to use for evil, turns out it was none other than Gabriel Agreste who became Hawk Moth. Boomstick: And he was looking for someone who could use 2 powerful miraculouses from the first box, oh no not the second box that contained the Red Miraculous which was given to a Special Red Hero. These two items were known as the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses and he was looking for someone to use one of them Wiz: and the Cat Miraculous was surprisingly given to a young blonde hair foreign exchange student named Adrien Agreste. Boomstick: Wait?! Foreign Exchange!? Haha!! Loser!! Wiz: Well here's the thing, after Adrien's Mom dissapeared, he and his took the loss very differently, with Gabriel becoming cold and distant, and apparently very protective of his son. As such, Adrien was kept inside Gabriel’s mansion and educated by Gabriel’s assistant, Natalie Sancoeur. Boomstick: Then one day, he literally wanted to go to a school called Collège Françoise Dupont and guess what? Daddy Gabriel allowed him too. Wiz: This would allow Adrien to make new friends and even have a somewhat relationship with a girl named Marinette. Throughout the series the two were actually superheroes. Boomstick: And as of for Adrien, he had a little alien thing called a Kwami named "Plagg". He kept hiding him in this shirt cause of this!? Wiz: A Kwami is said to have inhabit around a user's item, Adrien's happen to be a Ring. Boomstick: And when Adrien transformed first time, he became the legendary hero known as Cat Noir! Wiz: Cat Noir has superhuman abilities including Speed and Power. He's able to flip a bus over, run on walls and leap several stories from building to building. Boomstick: But that's not all, Cat Noir is an excellent swordsman when wielding his signature weapon..a Staff?! Seriously? How can he use a Staff as a Sword. Wiz: Well, i don't know exactly but the Staff has an unlimited range as it can extend as long as it likes to. Cat Noir has Night Vision and Enhanced Claws that can cut throught just about anything and like Ladybug, he's Invulnerable to just anything with Cat Noir. Boomstick: Being the sidekick of Ladybug, Cat Noir even has a Superpower that literally destroys anything around his path using his superpower called: Catcalysm. Wiz: Catcalysm is the opposite of Ladybug's Lucky Charm which destroys instead of creating and it's main power consists of Bad Luck as well. Boomstick: Hell he can't even land on his two feet and wasn't smart enough of an oncoming lighting bolt that was gonna hit him in the head! He's even strong enough to fight a Mime who sliced the Eiffel Tower in half and he held up the Eiffel Tower, wait what!? Red Noir did better than that, he lifted up the full Eiffel Tower without seeing it slashed. Wiz: Well the fact was that Red Noir was strong enough to lift the whole Eiffel Tower up while Cat Noir held up half of it, confirming that Red Noir is infact stronger than Cat Noir. Boomstick: Then there's the time He broke a Pocket Dimmension from this guy with all the people that lived in Paris with it. Seriously!? He broke a Pocket Dimmension!? This guy has something in common with his opponent if you know what i mean. Hehehe Wiz: Cat Noir is one of the strongest heroes of paris, but this doesn't mean he's Invincible all the time. He's lost fights to Ladybug and Red Noir and is said to not hav any lack of smart in him, and i don't think he can pull off very well in this fight. Boomstick: But Wiz you know what they say, the cat always finds its way. Cat Noir is tough as hell! Death Battle Baxter Ewers and his big sister, Kiki Ewers, walk around paris and come across a street, when suddenly an Akumatized Villain whose known to turn into a Phantom sneaks behind them attempting to attack them, but just in time Baxter turns around seeing him and goes to attack the Phantom with ease using his Ki Abilities and after a while he turns around sighing Baxter Ewers: That's over with Just as soon both Baxter and Kiki walk away, the akuma comes rises out of the Phantom's body hovering over as Baxter turns around again and shoots a Chi Ball at it to make it explode. Kiki Ewers: What was that you were attacking? Baxter Ewers: Some sort of person i guess Baxter shrugs as the two walk more into another street. ---- The two Ewers walk into town again as they stop to hear the sound of a Staff as they turn seeing Cat Noir coming up to them. Kiki Ewers: OH NOOO!! Cat Noir stops and slides as he forms a dust on the two covering them while standing in front of them. Baxter scoffs and tilts his glasses downwards Baxter Ewers: Who are you? Cat Noir leaps infront of Baxter taking his staff out. Kiki starts growling at the enemy as her little brother places his hand right infront of her breasts. Baxter Ewers: Wait Kiki! Kiki looks at him as Baxter looks to her then back at Cat Noir. Baxter Ewers: If you wanna go, i'll take you on! Cat Noir cracks his knuckles smirking and continues to hold his staff afterwards. Cat Noir: I saw what you did back there, no biggy looks like your an akumatized villain as well after all! Baxter Ewers: Yet, your stupid enough for me to see it! Kiki backs away allowing the two to fight as the two warriors face off each other. FIGHT! Cat Noir: Take This! Cat Noir attempts to swing his staff at Baxter which he blocks it with his Chi aura, much to Cat Noir's confusion. Cat Noir: Huh? How did that not work? Baxter then uppercuts Cat Noir into a Building using his Chi. Baxter Ewers: That actually worked! Cat Noir leaps off the building and prepares an aerial kick as Baxter leaps towards him. Baxter Ewers: Secret Technique: TIME STOP! Baxter avoids Cat Noir's kick and warps past him. The Confused Cat Noir turns around and is knocked to the ground by Baxter's downwards Chi punch, forcing Cat Noir to use his Catcalysm now and his Night Vision to see what Baxter was doing to him. In Cat Noir's eyes, he can see Baxter's chi aura. Cat Noir: So that's his superpower huh? Nothing's gonna get passed my Catcalysm! Cat Noir and Baxter Ewers engage in battle as Baxter releases the Consecutive Chi Punch Barrage as Cat Noir blocks the move with his Staff as Cat Noir finally gains a hit on Baxter hitting him on his leg using Catcalysm as Baxter yelped. Baxter Ewers: What!? His power is to break everything!? Cat Noir then swings his staff into Baxter's skull launching him a few feet back feeling that Baxter's leg slowly heals up via his Healing Factor, he gets up fine as Cat Noir leaps at him again, Baxter takes a few steps back shooting out Chi Balls all around Cat Noir. Cat Noir: You're aiming is that bad isn't i-'' Cat Noir then looks as the Chi Balls flow around Cat Noir. ''Cat Noir: Ohhh...nevermind! The Chi balls then denotate and explode all around Cat Noir launching him again into another building as Baxter dashes forward at FTL speeds attempting to use Nensho Knuckle at the Cat Hero but just in time Cat Noir counters by grabbing onto his hand slowly crushing it with Catcalysm. Cat Noir: Gotcha! Baxter Ewers struggles to get his hand out. Baxter Ewers: Let go of me you! Cat Noir then flips him over with his staff and then he hits him with it again becoming a direct hit to Baxter launching him next to Kiki as Baxter slowly gets up coughing out blood from his mouth and is seen bleeding again. Kiki Ewers: Oh My God! Cat Noir leaps out again getting out his claws ready to slash at Baxter, Baxter sees this as a Fist to Fist Fight using his Chi again to block all of Cat Noir's swipes and swings making the blocks feel successful, seeing Cat Noir going faster and Baxter not being able to pick up his speed in time, Cat Noir slashes across Baxter's face before stabbing him in the abdomen as Baxter coughs up blood again. Cat Noir: Hehe! Got you! Cat Noir takes out his staff and impales him through and takes it out as Baxter drops on the floor heavily injured. Cat Noir: Phew! That was easy! Suddenly Baxter's healing factor strengthens and slowly starts to glow white as Cat Noir stops and his eyes widen turning around to see a bright glow. Baxter gets back up healed all up and has entered the Calmness Mode state. Cat Noir: What!? Baxter Ewers breaths heavily and points to Cat Noir. Baxter Ewers: This is as far as you go! Cat Noir attempts to attack him again, but just in time, Baxter dodges all of his moves seeing that Cat Noir is trying hard to defeat the first son of the Ewers Family when suddenly, Baxter finally shouts. Baxter Ewers: Secret Technique..TIME STOP! Baxter performs another Time Stop just before Cat Noir could hurt him again freezing all of everything in his place. Baxter walks towards Cat Noir while in his Calmness Mode state and punches his Staff making it shatter like glass as he continues to walk forward to Cat Noir. He then glows in White aura and first releases Heavenly Fist through Cat Noir's chest making a beam of light come out, then glows even more brighter. Baxter Ewers: White God Fists... Baxter then performs the Saishutekini The Matsu Soreha Over: Barraging White God Fists all over Cat Noir's body and finishes it with a hard right hook to Cat Noir's heart. Baxter then walks a few meters away and turns around behind away and behind Cat Noir. Baxter Ewers: Time has moved again. Indeed the Time Stop runs out and time returns to its normal speed as Cat Noir lands on the ground looking for him. Cat Noir: Wait where did he go!? Where's my Staff!? Cat Noir turns around seeing Baxter back into his base form. Baxter Ewers: It's over now Cat Noir's body then starts to feel the effects as he feels the damage being done to him then his body starts convulsing before finally exploding, leaving nothing but his blood on the ground. Kiki looks in horror then Baxter sighs and turns around as Kiki shrugs it off and does the same. Baxter Ewers: What a bloody fight that was. Kiki Ewers: Yeah, i couldn't agree more. KO! Baxter Ewers and Kiki Ewers are seen walking away as Plagg comes out mourning to the death of Adrien Agreste. Results Boomstick: Wait!? What Happened!? Wiz: Well this fight was close yet another, either one could win, but thanks to Baxter Ewers' Time Stop and Calmness Mode, that landed him the win. Boomstick: Ofcourse it was, Cat Noir had spent the whole time fighting Baxter while his Chi Aura was activated. While Cat Noir could be stronger than Baxter, Baxter was more smarter, faster and more durable than he was. Wiz: Cat Noir fought against someone similar to Baxter who has Time abilites named Timebreaker, but he didn't defeat her while as Baxter defeated his own father while surviving the night fighting him, this consisted of a brutal beatdown and having knives impaled into him and he kept on going. Boomstick: Also, while Cat Noir's Night Vision helped him stay on par with Baxter, Baxter did the same as Catcalysm is actually Cat Noir's fighting aura so he could see that too. Wiz: Baxter did have alittle trouble dealing with Cat Noir's Invulnerability and Speed, but he kept on going from that too. Boomstick: Also while Cat Noir destroyed a Pocket Dimmension full of Paris' Inhabitates, Baxter destroyed a wholenother dimmension with his Time Stopping Abilities which Cat Noir had trouble with too. Wiz: It all had to take was Baxter's brains and smarts to win the fight. Boomstick: Adrien didn't finish in time. Wiz: The Winner is Baxter Ewers. Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE It shows clips of two horror movie icons. Freddy Krueger VS Pennywise Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Real Life VS Miraculous themed Death Battles Category:'Fireball Studios VS ZAGtoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles